


Rockabye

by elounarry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of abortion but no actual abortion, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elounarry/pseuds/elounarry
Summary: Keith won't crumble under pressure in the face of Iverson, no matter what's on the line.





	Rockabye

The chair scraped across the floor as Keith pulled it out and sat down, seat creaking under the weight. Iverson took his own spot across from him at his desk, wordless and unhurried as he set a stuffed folder on the surface then casually flipped through it. Keith knew what Iverson was doing and was prepared to not let that asshole get under his skin, used to his so-called “intimidation” tactics at this point. Sat adjacent to him was another officer whose name he didn’t know but was probably there to be a witness, meaning this meeting wasn’t going to be in Keith’s favor at all.

The office had a dull hue to it with unremarkable white walls that surrounded him. Awards and photos of Iverson shaking hands with higher ups and world leaders, including the president herself, were tacked to the walls in a showy display. Included were the few picture frames on the desk that faced away from the guest. Keith didn’t care what was on the other side of the frames, especially not now.

Iverson finally spoke, “As I’m sure you’re aware, the Galaxy Garrison is known for its discipline, its displays of valor, and its adherence to its code of conduct, meaning those under the tutelage of the garrison are to follow the rules. Now you, Kogane, have not been very good at following the rules from day one. You’re only saving grace has been your piloting abilities, but now we are at a cross roads where that might not be enough.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest, giving off an air of defiance and to shove down the creeping fear he felt.

“Kogane, you know why we’re talking to you right now, right?” It was a dumb question and Keith refused to answer it.

“You’re pregnant,” Keith dug his nails into arms, almost painful enough to make him wince. He was well aware of his situation, one he had only found out about three hours ago after going to the med bay for excessive vomiting. It was still too fresh in his mind.

“We don’t care if cadets have relationships with other cadets, it’s inevitable, but sexual misconduct and pregnancy are to be strictly abstained from. Violations can result in NJPs and even expulsion.” Sexual misconduct. Keith wanted to scoff. “Misconduct” wasn’t being so overcome with emotions of want and love that everything else around you vanished–stifled moans and skin-against-skin being the only anchor left. The rush of adrenaline had pumped furiously through him, giving him tunnel vision, eyes set on one person and one person only.

“Now, Kogane, there’s something else we need from you. You aren’t the only other party in this situation and we need the name of the other partner.” Iverson was being diplomatic to start but Keith heard the undertone. Keith was ready for a fight, fear from earlier fading into courage.

He stayed silent, not breaking eye contact and maintaining his indifferent attitude.

Iverson sighed, “Look, Keith, it is important you cooperate with us. Are you protecting him? Did he maybe force himself on you?”

“It wasn’t like that!” Keith blurted, leaning forward in his chair. Both Iverson and the other officer straightened in their chairs, ready to be on the defensive. Keith huffed and threw himself against his chair’s backrest, hands clutched around the arms of it. They didn’t know who it was, but the thought of them accusing Shiro of forcing himself on Keith was ludicrous. They had no idea how willing Keith had been, how he threw himself into strong, caring arms. They had held him in all the right ways, hands delicate as they caressed him over his trembling body. Deep kisses turned Keith into a writhing, pliant mess, wanting more than he was getting.Keith’s breath came out shaky as he exhaled, the memory playing intensely in his head.

“Okay, so he didn’t force himself on you, but if it was another officer we’ll have a bigger problem on our hands. It could lead to their possible discharge from the garrison, and it could be worse for you since you refuse to tell us who.” Keith held his silence. Concerns had been voiced about Shiro’s position in the garrison and the possible ramifications, hushed as they lay in scattered blankets and sheets that spilled over their hips. But he had held Keith’s hand in his, intimate and close, and kissed everyone of his knuckles. Solicitous whispers of “I’m not afraid” and “I won’t let you go” dared Keith to believe that he meant what he said, and that he would come back to Keith after his year in space was up.

Iverson speaking again brought him back, “It’s interesting that you’re 8 weeks along,” he said as he shuffled through the folder, “The Kerberos mission launched 8 weeks ago as well.” The implication in his tone left no room for what he meant. The air soured as Keith tried to maintain control of his breathing, going over the exercises Shiro’d given him to keep himself grounded.

“You and Lieutenant Shirogane seemed awfully close in your short time here. I suppose that’s on me, though, for assigning you to him in the first place.” Keith’s knuckles were white around the chairs armrests, unsure how much longer he could keep his cool in the suffocating presence of these men, these men who had him figured out. All they needed was a confession straight from Keith’s mouth.

“All we need you to do is tell us Shirogane’s the father and then we can cut a deal.”

“A deal?” Keith didn’t ask in interest, but in quiet incredulousness.

“You’ll be able to stay at the garrison but…” Iverson glanced at the other officer, “you’ll have to terminate the pregnancy.”

Keith’s eyes almost bug out of his head.

“Of course only authorized personnel will be aware of this and no one outside of that will have to know.”

Anger was beginning to grab hold of Keith, ire unforgiving as his body trembled and eye sight blurred with unwanted tears. How could they ask that of him? What would giving Shiro up do for them when they also wanted Keith to get rid of his child? Their best pilot was hundreds of miles away in space yet on earth they had some sort of conspiracy against him. What did they want?

Through his tears, Keith stared again at the frames on the desk. Did they have a picture of Iverson’s family? A partner. Kids. People he loved.

None of this was in his favor. He either lost his unborn child and the most important person in his life, or lost his entire future and means of living with no support from anyone outside. Even as he mentally weighed his options, going through the pros and cons, it all seemed moot. It didn’t make it any easier, the inability to see beyond what was in front of him hindering any sort of positive outlook. Tears streaked hot down his cheeks but he didn’t sob or cry out. All he had left was the burning embers of his rage at the unfairness of it all. A future to look forward to and someone who wanted him by his side, ripped away all at once. With Shiro gone, he didn’t have anyone, no family, no other friends, just the growing life inside him reminding him of who wasn’t there.

It’d been minutes since a word had been spoken, sniffling the only sound filling the empty space. He used his sleeve to wipe away the wetness on his face and around his nose. Iverson and that other officer hadn’t bothered to move in the growing time of silence, as if willing to sit there all day if it called for it. But Keith didn’t have all day, he had just this moment and the lives of two futures on his hands. Things were never meant to be easy for Keith, he figured that out at a young age, but to have to choose between his child growing up in uncertain conditions or Shiro losing everything he’s worked hard for shook Keith to his core.

But in the end, Shiro’s happiness had always taken precedence over his own, and Keith wouldn’t have made it this far if he hadn’t taken “improvise, adapt, overcome” and utilized it to his full advantage. Keith’s been wanted before, but never needed, and selfishly he knew this child would need him and would connect him to the very person who wasn’t there. Maybe Shiro wasn’t afraid, but neither was Keith.

The tears stopped and Keith breathed in and out, even intakes calming his heart rate and neutralizing his anger. No, things weren’t easy for Keith, but he’s survived this long–one more hurdle won’t take him down, especially not with out a fight. Shiro will be back and Keith will bring him their child and they will be reunited once more.

Keith stood from his chair, both sets of eyes following him, “I’ll go pack my things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my tumblr (sheithonearth) but decided to put this here too! :D Gotta get my angst in every once in a while lol


End file.
